


Suspiro final

by MinaPhantonhive



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPhantonhive/pseuds/MinaPhantonhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dégel no momento final, mas sob o POV da Seraphina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspiro final

**Author's Note:**

> Esse texto foi escrito sob a inspiração do Gaiden do Dégel, espero que gostem.

Dégel...

Não consigo me recordar quando começou esse meu sentimento por você.

Na verdade do sentimento eu até me recordo. Foi quando eu lhe vi pela primeira vez entrando correndo pela minha casa de mãos dadas com o meu irmão que lhe puxava como se estivesse lhe salvando de um grande perigo.

A ironia era que ele realmente estava. Essas mesmas crianças inocentes estavam roubando as poucas frutas que nasciam na árvore do vizinho, contudo uma estripulia de infantes não deveria acabar em tragédia.

Mal sabia eu que a tragédia da minha vida havia sido enviada por aqueles olhos claros.

O que é mais complicado pra mim, é saber quando foi que isso se transformou. Quando eu me dei por mim, sonhava com você e não era nada infantil.

No dia em que me chamou pra ajudá-lo a conhecer Madam Garet foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida e quando despertei daquele transe em seus braços era como se o sol finalmente tivesse chegado à minha vida.

Nunca me senti tão quente até aquele momento. Era como se a primavera realmente tivesse chegado ao meu coração, embora o inverno o cercasse. Se bem que primavera e inverno não são estações opostas, mas levando em consideração que a primavera sempre teve essa explosão de vida, chamo você de primavera.

A primavera que sabia manipular o gelo. Como será que reagiria se eu lhe dissesse essas coisas?

O engraçado é que não sei definir a coisa mais importante da minha vida, porque ao mesmo tempo em que me encanta me repugna.

Me deixa simplesmente bêbada e doente. Como se cada vez que eu lhe visse entrasse uma adaga em minhas entranhas e estraçalhasse tudo por dentro, mas deixasse aquela sensação de "Preciso de mais."

Dégel, você é amigo do meu irmão, cavaleiro de Athena e o homem mais sábio do Universo. Não que eu conheça todos os homens do Universo, mas entre o Mestre Krest e você, sempre achei que era mais inteligente. Como um homem desses pode sequer dirigir o olhar a minha ínfima pessoa?

Isso mostra a imensidão da minha pequenez de pensamento.

Somente sendo uma deusa, seria digna do seu apreço e quem sabe do seu amor.

E não é que neste momento o sou? Sou uma deusa! A deusa dos mares, podendo competir com a própria Athena. Tenho o mesmo poder. Quem sabe teria o mesmo cavaleiro?

Esse pensamento egoísta não pode prevalecer sobre o que é certo Dégel.

Eu não queria despertar como Poseidon mas o fiz. Isso me deixou em uma desagradada satifação.

Por mais que meu irmão Unity estivesse cego pela ganância, não posso deixar de admitir que no íntimo de minha alma que ainda residia em meu corpo que isso era tudo o que eu mais desejava, ser uma deusa.

Digna de você!

Sou uma deusa agora e você como cavaleiro de Athena, digno que é, vai me encarcerar em um esquife de gelo. Triste. Meu sonho era morrer em um lugar ensolarado e morrerei, se é que já não estou morta, em uma esquife de gelo, onde vivi por toda a minha vida.

Mas...o que está acontecendo?

Dégel, por que está chorando? Está acariciando o meu rosto? Sol?Realmente ouvi você me chamar de sol? Está se aproximando?

Por todos os sóis! Seus lábios tocando os meus parecem a erupção de todos os vulcões...obrigada..agora posso descansar em paz. E com você.


End file.
